


A Fallen Hero

by Yellow_Soul



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Feelingsshipping, Free Verse, Help, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poetry, Recovery, SpecialShipping - Freeform, That's what Green is for, This is older oof, Ya'll can thank my brother for inspiring me, Yellow needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Soul/pseuds/Yellow_Soul
Summary: Our favourite hero has died and left everyone surprised and broken.





	1. He Was Loved

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: If you are sad or get sad easily DON'T read this! It's angsty.
> 
> I'm sorry if it's not the best?? My brother gave me a prompt a bit ago and I got inspired, but I'm tired so thiS-

His funeral was packed with family, friends, and strangers alike

All mourning a loss so young and great

 

There was not a dry eye in the room, the tissues being passed back and forth rhythmically

 

Passed, as Red had, from our world to the next

From our hands to another's till eventually he was too far gone

One could only pray the next tissue box came quickly enough

 

Red was so loved

There was not a soul that did not seek his expertise

Admired and adored by any and all that had eyes

 

But was he really admired? Or adored?

~~_Was he ever really loved?_ ~~

 

Red did not die by normal means

_He, himself, chose this fate_

 

It was his decision to go from one set of hands to the next

Till we were left empty-handed sniffing snot back up our nose and rubbing red raw eyes

 

Red was a hero

An icon

 

But he was also a human

_A boy_

 

Not everyone saw that

Not everyone saw the him behind the friendly smile and words of leadership

 

Not everyone knew about his regrets, his past

_His fears_

 

If he was _truly_ loved, then maybe he might not have been led to this

Maybe he could have been saved

 

... Maybe _she_ could have saved him

Maybe she could have expressed her love, maybe she could have told him

 

~~_She should have told him_ ~~

 

She loved him more than words, more than endless poetic paragraphs could tell

 

But she never spoke a word of it to him

She never told, and now he had died before he could know

 

_~~He died thinking he was alone~~ _

 

She had simple hesitated

_She hated that she hesitated_

 

It was too late now, he was gone, gone, gone

 

From one hand to the next

Out of reach, out of sight

 

Now they waited for the next tissue box to come

_The next hero to take his place_

 

No one remembered the boy

The one with _weaknesses_ , who would laugh till he cried, clutch his fists to hide his fear

 

But she remembered him

_~~She would never be able to forget~~ _

 

For once, she refused the tissues that they had passed her way

She cried without shame, without remorse, for the boy she had failed

 

_~~She swore to never fail someone like this again~~ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I added, but this time it's angst with a lil hope  
> Note: this takes place years after the previous chapter

And here she was again

Tearful eyes and rosy cheeks

Wearing the prettiest clothes she owns

 

~~_But her dress isn't black_ ~~

 

Her lips set in a watery smile

Hands clutching softly at Green's ever firm grip

 

"Thank you, I don't think I could've done it alone."

He nods, a tight grimace fixed on his face

It's obvious he's holding back

 

Her eyes trail slowly over his set shoulders and stiff posture

He'd been waiting for someone to come with too

 

She feels it

The distinct tremble of her lips

A lump in her throat that's stolen her voice

Her vision wavers, blurs and blurs and blurs

_Unmistakable_

She's known this feeling well since Red's death

 

Grief

~~_Regret_ ~~

It aches and burns as a fire in her heart

A shaky breath manages its way out

But it hurts

 

_It always does_

 

She blinks hard, willing the tears away

They threaten to fall, but nothing more

Just empty threats

 

Flowers

Set atop the grave

His grave

~~_Sometimes she wishes it were hers instead_ ~~

 

Green's hand is all that keeps her grounded

The string tethering her balloon to Earth

_"Thank you."_

 

He doesn't comment on the crack in her voice

But the arms that wrap around her shoulders are more than words could ever say

 

She was his someone to be strong for

 

A tissue finds its way into her hand

And for once she doesn't refuse it

This time she'll be strong for him too

 

_This time everything will be okay_


End file.
